The Warrior, The Bard, and The Bumbler
by RGK
Summary: In this tale, Gabrielle leaves Xena in the episode "If The Shoe Fits". Xena and Joxer search relentlessly for the bard.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior, The Bard, and The Bumbler ©2013

Author: RGK

If you like, please write: rgkelly01

I do not own any of the main characters; Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, the Gods, etc., or anyone under a contract of Xena the Warrior Princess, and/or Hercules (yeah, Herc will probably make a guest appearance). I wish I did own them because I'd be one happy, rich woman. Anyway, the other characters in here are mine.

This is my story that I concocted in my brain; however, I did borrow the intro from the episode "If the Shoe Fits…" (I'll be using reference to other episodes too). No copyright infringement intended fellas! No need to get your lawyers involved!

Synapse: Xena and Joxer search relentlessly for Gabrielle. After an injury suffered in battle, Xena is brought to the Amazon Nation that is ruled by one blonde queen, who has had many experiences through a course of a year. Will they be able to rekindle their relationship? Will they form a new stronger bond? Read and find out my version of what happened!

Rated PG-R: Spicy, but not going into the down (no pun intended) and dirty details. I do like to let the ol' imagination work, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun.

As far as the violence bit; get real! This is Xena we are talking about! Of course there's going to be some kick-butt action! A little warning though, some of our favorite people are gonna die. Our favorite couple is safe this time around.

Language will be little to none. A few choice words here and there, but nothing that will be overbearing.

** If the idea of same sex couples offends you, then move on to a fluffier version of Xena and Gabrielle. If you aren't allowed to read this stuff, then why are you even here? Go away and find something else to do. **

Chapter 1

"That's it! I need space!" Gabrielle threw her bag at Xena, and walked away. 'I'm the step-sister of dishes?! Who in Tartarus does she think she is? I've been there for her on more than ONE occasion. Why does she do that?!' Gabrielle thought loudly in her head as she stomped down the road leaving Joxer, Xena, and Alicia watching her back.

Xena watched in shock as her best friend stormed away. "She does this all the time, right Joxer." Joxer looked around, not saying a word. Xena looked down the road again to see the figure of the woman she cared so much about get further and further away. The warrior felt a tiny tug on her leather skirt. She looked down at Princess Alicia. "This isn't going to have a happy ending is it?" The small voice was troubled, but Xena tried to keep her emotions in check, smiled, and laughed a little. She stroked the blonde hair of the child, and urged her along the initial route. 'She'll be back. Gabrielle always comes back.' Xena thought as she walked the silent path to the castle.

The day had been an eventful one, even for Xena. She wasn't used to climbing down a cliff to save a child from falling. The skin on her knees was rubbed raw, and her hands had new blisters. All in all, everything had turned out alright for the king and his family. The jewels were returned, Zantar and his men had been escorted to prison (sporting a few bruises, compliments of the Warrior Princess), and most importantly Alicia was safe and sound in her home. The family needed to have time to work out their problems, but with effort, and love, they would conquer any obstacle and become much stronger for it.

Xena was happy that the royal family was on the right path, but the raven haired warrior's heart was breaking for the loss of Gabrielle. She thought surely the bard would meet up with them at the castle, say something inspiring letting Xena off the hook, and everything would go back to its normal routine, but there was no sign of the blonde bard anywhere. 'Maybe we need a night apart. It might do us both a world of good'. Xena surmised. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Xena said to herself, remembering the phrase Gabrielle used in one of her fantastic tales. Xena pushed forward down the road, walking beside Argo. She didn't want to ride thinking that she might miss spotting Gabrielle sitting in a field somewhere.

After several hours passed, and the sun was barely visible over the horizon, Xena decided to make camp. She stoked the fire into a medium blaze to ward off any creatures looking for a snack, but also to warm Xena's chilling bones. The warrior shed her armor and rubbed her aching neck. 'The one time when I'm in need of a good backrub, Gabrielle is nowhere to be found.' With a sigh, Xena unpacked her bedroll and saddle bags from her beastly friend. Xena patted Argo along her mane, urging the mare to take in the fresh grass that littered the ground. Argo didn't hesitate in enjoying her meal for the evening.

Xena reached into the saddle bag and pulled out some bread that was carefully wrapped in parchment in order to retain its freshness. Gabrielle had clearly pointed out that wrapping food in a leather cloth made it smell because of the moisture the leather held. The blonde would buy cheaper parchment, than she used to write upon, at the markets and made sure to wrap their left over bread and cheese. Xena had to admit it was genius, but she neglected to tell the bard how impressed she was. 'That's my problem. I never let her know that the little things she did impressed me, and taught me so much throughout the years. What an idiot I am.' Xena sighed and chewed her bread.

The warrior rummaged through Gabrielle's bag, knowing there were some dried beef sticks in there. Xena found the beef, but wasn't able to get a good grip due to the mound of scrolls placed in the bag. Xena carefully pulled them out, making sure that each one was stacked on the flat bed roll. "Ah ha!" Xena cheered in a whisper as she was rewarded with a handful of the desired treat.

As the warrior chewed on the sticks, she carefully placed each scroll back into the bag. Her eye caught one scroll in particular. It had a red ribbon tied around it, sealed with red wax, and an 'X' mark embossed in the middle. Xena read the small but unmistakable writing on the edge of the rolled parchment. 'Xena, this is for you in case the worst has happened to me. ~G.' Xena threw the scroll into the bag with force. 'No way am I reading that!'

As the night drew on, Xena felt relaxed enough to crawl under the blankets, and drift off into a slight slumber. She couldn't allow herself to ever enjoy a deep sleep. There was no time to indulge in such luxuries when a warrior had to be prepared for anything out in the open, and so she was right. Xena's eyes peeked open at the rustling bushes ahead of her. She could hear the "clank, clank" of metal, but was unable distinguish if it was a weapon, or armor. Unnoticed, she reached beside her and grabbed her sword. In a flash, she dragged the person through the bushes and onto the ground face first.

"OW!" The familiar voice complained from the ground.

"Joxer?!" Xena reached down and pulled the wannabe warrior to his feet with no effort. "Are you suicidal? What are you doing?"

Joxer straightened his "hand pounded" armor, and dusted off his hands. "Well, after WE saved the princess, recovered the jewels, and captured Zantar, I thought you might need me to watch your back." He looked at Xena as if she missed the obvious reason for his appearance. Joxer took a moment to look around the campsite. "Where's Gabrielle?"

Xena placed her sword back to its original place. She laid down on her bedroll and covered up. "I'm tired Joxer." She threw him a blanket. "Go to sleep." Joxer shrugged his shoulders, removed his rattling armor, and lay down. He looked around at the area wondering where his sweet Gabby was.

He loved the bard something fierce, but he was too scared to tell her. After all, he was a mighty warrior, and he couldn't let his love see him in a weakened state. Joxer smiled and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him easily, especially when his dreams were filled with Gabrielle held hostage in a castle guarded by fifty of the greatest warriors. Joxer took one down, then another, then all the rest were disposed of with his might. He reached his fair haired maiden, and carried her to safety.

One Year Later

"And we're back to square one." Joxer made the comment as he stepped off the boat leading his horse onto the old familiar land of Greece.

"Ya know, you don't have to come with me Joxer." Xena said as she led Argo off the boat plank to solid ground.

Joxer shrugged his shoulders, "I want to be here. It's just that we've traveled all over the world looking for Gabrielle. She just doesn't want to be found Xena." He said as he stretched out his sore aching muscles.

"I can't just give up, Joxer. She is out there, and by the gods I intend on finding her!" Xena swore as she packed her saddle bag.

Joxer mounted his horse, "Well then, onward we go." He turned his horse to the main road then stopped. He looked back as the warrior strode up beside of him. "Which way do we go?"

Xena rolled her eyes, but smiled. She had a fondness for Joxer. He stood by her the entire time since Gabrielle left. Yes, she wanted to thump him on more than one occasion, but she tolerated the man, and taught him how to become a warrior, and more importantly, he had shed that ridiculous armor. He wore mainly leather gear. A thick top armor, but thin leather pants, mostly for flexibility while fighting. He wasn't a great fighter like other warriors Xena had been used too, but he put forth a lot of effort, and before the year was out, he would be able to hold his own. "I think we need to head to Potedeia again."

"Right, Potedeia…right." Joxer sighed and turned his horse around behind the Warrior Princess. He sighed knowing that this was going to be another dead end. Gabrielle was gone. Xena didn't stop looking for her, but every time the warrior would hear of a lead, off they went into the direction the information initially came from. They would travel for days sometimes without a break.

Xena was a determined woman.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena, Gabrielle, blah, blah, blah. They all are owned by the rich people who make the show, blah, blah, blah. Same stuff I said in my introduction.

Note: On the journey to Potedeia, Joxer comforts an emotional warrior. They get an unexpected visit with a warning.

After a confrontation in a tavern, Xena and Joxer discover some exciting news.

Sex: Nope, nada, nuh huh. In other words, no!

Violence: Yep

Rating for this chapter: PG 13.

Language: A little bit; nothing to make anyone blush.

The Warrior, The Bard, and The Bumbler

Chapter 2

After hours of riding, Joxer groaned and rubbed his back, "Can we stop for a minute. I need to stretch my legs, and my horse needs water." He patted the mare on her neck, "Don'tcha girl." The horse snorted, and bobbed her head up and down.

Xena sighed and pulled Argo to the clearing next to a creek. "Not for long, ok? We need to hurry." Xena dismounted her horse. She rubbed the animal's neck, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry girl. I just want to find her, ya know?" Argo nudged her face into Xena's touch. "Go find some grass to munch on, and get you a drink. We'll leave soon." Argo whinnied and walked towards the creek.

"Thanks." Joxer patted his horse on the rump, letting her follow Argo. "We won't make it to Potedeia tonight. Why don't we make camp?" He looked at Xena with hope and exhaustion in his eyes. "The horses need a long break, and I need one too. My back is killing me."

Xena turned to him, and started to grab his face when Joxer deflected her hand. He ducked, and moved to the side giving Xena a playful push. Xena spun around with a swing, but Joxer ducked and gave her another shove. She charged at him with a growl. Joxer flipped over the woman, and kicked her in the butt when he landed.

"Nice move." Xena said with approval at her student. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, she flipped over Joxer, and kicked him in the back before her feet hit the dirt. "That'll make your back feel better." She smirked as Joxer stood upright, popping his vertebrae.

"Actually, it does feel better." He laughed as he sat down on a log that had fallen. He patted the seat next to him.

Xena smiled, and took the offer. "You're right. Let's make camp."

Joxer wiggled his finger in his hear. "I must have gotten dirt in there. What did you say?"

"I said, let's make camp." She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"No, no, no, no, no. What you said before that?" He said looking at his friend.

Xena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I said you were right."

Joxer smile lit up his face, and held out his hand, "Five dinars please?"

Years ago, when Joxer first started following Xena and Gabrielle around, the warrior told him that she would NEVER admit that Joxer was correct about anything. Joxer bet Xena five dinars that eventually she would admit it.

Xena growled, but handed her friend the money. "I'll never say it again."

"I bet you five dinars you will." Joxer smiled, appraised the coins, and slipped them in a pouch around his belt.

Xena let out a chuckle. "Not likely." She sighed and looked back at the horses. The steeds were walking around without a care in the world. 'If life was only that easy.'

"Xena?" Joxer spoke, bringing the warrior out of her thoughts, "What if we never find her?"

"You have asked me this question time and time again. We WILL find her, if I have to die doing it!" Xena felt an emotion sting hit her. Joxer's statement, no matter how often it was put out there, had made her hopeful dreams dwindle more and more. "She's my salvation. I can't just let her go." Tears started forming in her eyes, "Each moment that passes Joxer, I die a little thinking I'll never find her." Xena's tears crept down her cheeks. "I love her more than anything." Her breath was ragged. She put her hands over her face. "I can't lose her."

Joxer pulled the warrior into a comforting hug. Xena normally wouldn't let anyone see her in this condition. Her stoic nature wouldn't allow her to expose her heart, other than to Gabrielle. "You're right Xena. I shouldn't have doubt. We'll find her."

"Oh, isn't this touching." A cloud of blue smoke arose in the air only to uncover the God of War. "The bumbler holding a weepy warrior; how pathetic!"

Joxer rose up to meet Ares. "Shut up Ares!"

"Oooo, let me take a minute to shake in my shoes." Ares dramatically started biting on his nails, while knocking his knees together.

Xena composed herself and rose up in front of Joxer, "Go to Tartarus Ares!" She growled.

"Been there, but Hades wouldn't allow me to stay." He nonchalantly shrugged her comment off. He walked over to Xena, "You were a fierce warrior! You sit here crying over that stupid child! Where's the fire, the anger…where is your violence! You should be leading armies, not whimpering in the forest over that brat!"

Xena felt rage alright. She clinched her fists at her sides. "Ares, go home." She said through clenched teeth.

"Um, no. I want you to come back to me. Bring the idiot along too. He can entertain us with his stupidity." Ares looked over at Joxer, "That's all you're good for."

Joxer ran towards the god, cocked back his fist, and landed a perfect punch that would send a normal man flying. He grabbed Ares by the vest, "You sick, sadistic, soulless bastard! Leave her alone!"

Ares rolled his eyes, flipped his hand, and Joxer went flying back to land near the horses, "The idiot has a backbone after all." He looked in Xena's direction, "Which is more than I can say for you."

Xena charged forward. She kicked the god in the gut, which he let out a resounding 'oomph'. She punched him in the jaw, which landed Ares on his backside.

He laid there laughing, "There it is! There's my warrior!" He got off the ground, and dusted himself off. "I love to watch you get angry. Makes my muscles twitch." He gave her a wink.

"You disgust me!" She spat out. "Why would I ever come back to a slimy bastard like you? All you did was wreck my life."

Ares shook his finger, "No, no. I made you invincible. I made you strong." He stepped closer, "I made you fierce." He whispered in her ear, "I made you mine."

Suddenly, Ares looked down. A sword had penetrated through his chest. He turned around, and looked at the owner. Joxer stood there with a menacing look. "I told you to back off!"

Ares drew his own sword, "You're gonna regret that!" He held the sword above his head, but it didn't make contact as he was thrown to the ground with Xena straddled on top of him. She had her chakram pointed to the god's throat.

Ares laughed out, "Oh, I like it!" He put his hands on Xena's waist, "Wouldn't this be better in a bed? Not that I'd mind a little romp in the woods." His looked at her seductively.

Xena jerked out of his grasp, and stood up, "Leave Ares. There is nothing more to say."

Once again Ares brought himself upright and dusted off his clothes. "There's always something to say Xena, but we'll save it for another time." He eyed Joxer up and down, "Watch your back little man. We aren't close to being done." With that, Ares disappeared in a blue cloud.

Joxer's face paled. He gulped as he re-sheaved his sword. On shaky legs, he walked over to the fallen tree, and plopped down.

Xena patted him on the shoulder, "You ok?"

Joxer held up his head, "I need a drink."

Xena whistled for Argo, "Yeah, I could use on myself. We'll forego the camping. Let's just find a nice inn to stay the night. I need a bed, and I have a sudden urge for a hot skin scrubbing bath."

Joxer, trapped in his own thoughts, dumbly followed her lead.

X&G X&G X&G

As Joxer and Xena reached the gates of a small town, Xena pointed over to the stables motioning for Joxer to follow. Giving instructions to the stable master, both companions noticed the group of soldiers walking into the tavern laughing and patting each other on the back.

Xena kept an eye open for any trouble while following the group of rowdy men inside. They all sat around a table in the middle of the room demanding drinks to be brought to them. As the bar matron kept her distance, she took their orders and quickly ran to the back room. Xena and Joxer walked to the other side of the tavern and they took a table for themselves.

"I feel like a new man!" One of the men yelled, receiving a pat on the back from his comrades.

Another man raised his voice, "I bet, considering that was your first woman; but I mean what a bunch of women! Those Amazons can wear a man out, lemme tell ya!" The men laughed, and cheered when the matron brought their ale to their table. "Who knew they were willing to let guys in their beds to fu…" He was cut off by a hand squeezing his lips.

The men stopped their celebration when they saw the raven haired warrior staring down at them with a smaller man behind her; his hand on his sword. One of the men stood up and reached for his dagger, "Guess this one is mad because she missed out on all the fun."

Xena stood up taller, and gave him a deadly grin, "My advice to you is to sit down, before I put you down." Seeing her icy blue death stare, he sat back down. She turned to the man with his mouth was caught in her grasp. "Those WOMEN happen to be good friends of mine." She released her grip, but stared into his fearful eyes, "I don't take kindly to people talking about my friends that way. Understood?" The man rubbed his lips, but nodded.

Just as Xena turned to go back, another group of men walked into the bar. "That Queen, she's a looker!" One of them shouted, "Those eyes were as pretty as the green fields."

Alarm bells rang in Xena's head.

"That blonde hair; it shone the color of the sun."

"Mathus, you're turning into a sissy." Another man laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Nah, I'm being serious. What was her name? Queen Sarhana? Beautiful lady." He looked into space with a dreamy expression.

Xena's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but you should feel her in bed. She's not only hot, but she has stamina!" Joxer ran forward, grabbed the man, and pushed him to the floor. He jabbed two fingers into the man's neck, and watched him go rigid.

Joxer got mere inches from his face, "You know who she is?" He pointed over to Xena. The man nodded his head knowing good and well who the tall warrior woman was. "Then you know what I've done. No blood to your tiny brain, in thirty seconds you die. Those women happen to be our good friends. Say one more word, and I let you die slowly and painfully. Ya got me?"

Xena smiled at Joxer's antics. He was willing to step into any good fight, but he couldn't think of something original to save his life.

The man nodded, with fear clearly in his eyes. Joxer reached down to unclench the nerves when he felt Xena's hand on his shoulder.

Xena stood beside her friend and looked down at the man on the floor, "Did you touch her?" The man jerked his taut body. Xena grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer. "Did…you…touch…the…queen?" She growled.

"N-n-no." He struggled with his words. Xena stood up and sighed then took Joxer's pinch off. She turned to her friend with relief evident on her face. "We're going to the Amazon village." Xena threw the man on the floor, and stepped on him as she left the establishment.

"Xena!" Joxer yelled as he caught up with her. "Why are we going to the Amazons?"

"Because Gabrielle is there." She said while still walking briskly to the stables.

"How do you know?" He caught her by the arm, and twirled her around. "Just because they said something about bedding the Amazons doesn't mean that she's there."

"The name of the Queen, Joxer. I know it's her!" She pulled out of his grasp and continued her quick stride.

"He said Sarhana, not Gabrielle, Xena." He went to grab her arm again, but she smacked it away.

She grabbed his face and pulled him around, "Sarhana is Perticus' dead mother! Gabrielle said she would use his mother's name in case she got captured by an enemy to the Amazons. That way no one could trace her back to her family in Potedeia." Xena let his face go, and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry."

Joxer rubbed his aching jaw. "Well," He broke out in a cheerful smile, "I think it's time we go see a queen."

In an instant, he ran towards the stables with Xena on his heels.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author: RGK

Disclaimer: Please don't make me type this thing again. All I have to say is Xena and her little band of warriors do not belong to me.

Violence: Oh yeah! It gets messy in this part.

Rated T.: This has violence, with a bit of "yuck" factor. However, I could never write gory parts well, so just use your imagination. That'll make me look like a better writer.

Language: Some.

The Warrior, The Bard, and the Bumbler

Chapter 3

The road to the Amazon village was smooth. It would take them half a day to reach there, but Xena was so dead set on seeing the blonde bard, her thoughts were only on what she would say. 'Hi Gabrielle! It's been forever. How have you been? Get your sexy body ready, we're leaving." Xena mentally slapped herself, 'Humm, ok, how about 'Gabrielle, I cannot see myself living without you one more day. Please come back to me. I promise you nothing but love, respect, and plenty of sex; hot delicious sex that will make your eyes roll back in your head and toes curl!' Xena pondered on how that scene would work out, but she shook her head, 'No, Gabrielle deserves romance. I could stop and pick her some daises; those are her favorites. I'll present them to her, tell her how sorry I am, and give her a searing kiss. Yeah, that could work!' That brought a beaming smile that covered her face.

"Hey Joxer, let's stop in that field." Xena pointed over to a clearing blooming full of daises.

Joxer sat quiet, but nodded. He scanned the area as far as he could see. Something in the back of his mind was on high alert. He looked at Xena smiling, tugging at Argo's reigns to the open field, 'She doesn't sense anything. Maybe I'm just paranoid.' He clicked his tongue, and urged his horse to follow Argo.

Xena hopped onto the ground. She closed her eyes absorbing the warm rays of the sun, and the aroma of the flowers. '_Xena, you have to learn to smell the flowers'_, Gabrielle's words sounded in her head. 'She would get a kick out of this.' This brought a bigger smile on the warrior's face.

Joxer didn't dismount. He kept on scanning the area for trouble. "Xena, I really think we should leave."

Xena looked over at her friend, "Why?"

"I think we should just get out of here. Something isn't right." Joxer lowered his voice. His eyes darted around the area. "It's too quiet."

Her thoughts were only on how happy Gabrielle would be to see her holding a bouquet of daises. "Nonsense. Everything is fine." She looked at the colorful bundle in her hands, "It's pretty." She said quietly.

In an instant she found herself toppled over on her stomach. She looked in front of her face where five arrows were sticking straight up. Joxer rose up from Xena's body, "Yeah beautiful." He pulled his sword from the scabbard, as five men rushed through the field.

Xena flipped up on her feet, "Get down!" She ordered Joxer. As soon as he ducked, she let go of her chakram at the five bandits. The weapon cut through their necks with ease. Soon, ten bandits replaced their fallen comrades. Arrows shot down into the ground behind them.

"We're surrounded!" Joxer yelled while making his way to his horse, mounting the beast. "Let's go!" He watched Xena jump on Argo's back. They both rode through the trees.

Riding their way back to the main road Joxer kept an eye out, "Who are they?" He yelled in Xena's direction.

"From their colors, they look like Bakler's men?" Xena's senses picked up on every sound around her. She reached up and caught an arrow that was headed directly for her chest. She smiled a little as her ability to catch object in mid-air hadn't waivered.

Xena's body was flung forward, off Argo, and hit a tree.

"Xena!" Joxer yelled. He witnessed the whole ordeal. Argo went down, and Xena went flying.

He rushed over to the warrior, "Oh Gods, Xena!" He rolled her over.

She jumped up at the contact and drew her sword. Twenty men surrounded the duo.

"Oh shit!" Joxer exclaimed. He closed his eyes praying and hoping that their lives wouldn't end that day.

Xena looked down at her faithful steed; her friend that stood with her throughout her reign of terror to her road to redemption. Argo had three arrows deeply imbedded into her side. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had stopped.

"NO!" Xena yelled. Her eyes darkened. A wicked smile covered her face. She rushed forward into the crowd of bandits, taking them down one by one. Darkness took control of every move. Muscles tight with each thrust, slice, and blow delivered. None of the men stood a chance.

Joxer was holding his own battling five. He stabbed one in the shoulder, cut the other one in the leg, punching and kicking each opponent. He was able to kill, but he chose to go about incapacitating his enemy rather than take their life unless he didn't have a choice. He knocked out each man with the blunt of his sword, leaving them in a heap. Out of breath, he turned around to face another group. Xena had killed most of them, leaving only three to their fate at the end of her sword.

A bandit jumped out of the tree behind the raven haired worrier and jabbed his sword into the back of her calf, twisting, and cutting the entire muscle off. Xena's sword clattered to the ground. Her screams echoed off the surrounding trees.

"XENA!" Joxer ran forward, stabbed the man in the back, and watched him collapse onto his friend. Xena's cries never ceased. It sent a chill of fear through each man still standing. The three bandits looked at each other and ran.

Joxer twirled around to make sure the area was clear of any other attackers. He bent down and pulled the dead man off of Xena. Her leg was a mass of blood, flesh, and ripped muscle, "Oh no." He quickly removed his belt, and tied it around her calf tight in an attempt to cut off the blood that was quickly littering the forest floor.

"Xena." He turned her over into his arms. Her mouth was wide open, straining out a cry. She took in a deep breath and screamed again. Joxer laid her down carefully and ran to his horse. With each scream of the warrior, Joxer's insides were screaming as well. He reached into his saddle bag, pulled out a bundle of bandages, and went back.

He moved her leg, and wrapped it as best as he could. Xena was punching him, begging him to let her go, but Joxer continued with the task.

Xena's cries were immeasurable. Joxer had to get her to a healer, and fast. However, Xena wouldn't let herself be moved. He did the only thing he could think of in this situation. He pulled his fist back and it landed squarely between her eyes, knocking her out completely. "Sorry my friend."

As fast as he could, he gathered the materials to make a litter, and laid Xena down. He looked around for something to tie the handles to his horse, but could find nothing. He walked over to Argo's body, patted the dead mare, and pulled the rope off of Xena's saddle, "I'll come get you soon Argo."

After securing the littler to his horse, Joxer rode as fast as he could without knocking Xena too much. He headed out of the forest to the road towards the Amazon village.

X&G X&G X&G

Joxer rode closer to the Amazon land. He had his sword drawn just in case of another attack. He kept a watchful eye on Xena's unconscious body. A small trail of blood streaked the road behind them. He stopped to look at his friend. Her face was pale from the loss of blood, but her breathing was slow and even.

His ears perked up to the sound of an owl. This, however, didn't sound like an ordinary owl. Xena had told him stories of the Amazon's warning signs to the others. Four ropes fell from the sky. Joxer thrust his sword into the dirt, and clasp his hands above his head, "Thank the Gods." He whispered out. Four masked women approached him with swords at his body.

"Halt! You are trespassing on Amazon land." One said pointing her sword Joxer's throat.

"I know! I need help!" Joxer pointed over at Xena. "She got hurt in battle."

Another Amazon walked around to the littler, "Xena?" She removed her mask. She was a stunning woman, dark hair, brown eyes, and a firm muscular body. "What happened?" She demanded with an accusing stare.

"We were attacked. She needs help!" Joxer's eyes were pleading.

"Atina, go get to the village, tell the healer to get ready. Tell the queen as well." The young Amazon nodded, and took off in a flash.

The Amazon looked at Joxer, "I am Eponin. Who are you?"

Joxer knelt down beside of Xena. He stroked her hair to the side of her face, "My name is Joxer." He rose, mounted the horse, and turned to Eponin, "We need to go!"

Eponin ran to the front. She nodded to the remaining Amazons, and they ascended back into the trees.

Eponin ran towards the village, and Joxer trotted off behind her.

X&G X&G X&G

A loud knocking resounded into the room. Gabrielle answered the door to a young Amazon panting and sweating, "Atina, what is it?"

"Your majesty. A man was outside our borders pulling an injured woman on a litter. Eponin said her name was Xena. She is on her way to the healer's hut. You must come." The woman stood tall.

"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was barely audible.

A hand belonging to another Amazon appeared behind the queen, "Xena?"

Atina nodded her head, "That's what Eponin called her."

Gabrielle jumped at the excruciating sound of a woman screaming that sent shivers down her spine. She watched as four Amazons carried a litter into the village towards the healer's hut.

Joxer dismounted from his horse. He watched a young Amazon run from one building to another. Her blonde hair was long, her skin was tanned, and her body mass was nothing but muscular. He knew instantly who it was.

Their search was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Xena and Gabrielle do not belong to me, but the other people in the story do.

Violence: Well, of course.

Sex: OK, think about it. Xena is traumatized by her injury. Would that inspire you to have sex?

Language: Na da

The Warrior, The Bard, and the Bumbler

By RGK

Chapter 4

Gabrielle flung back the thick tarp covering the entrance to the healer's hut. The gruesome and horrific sight of seeing Xena lying on a cot, covered in blood, screaming like a banshee, begging and pleading for someone to ease her suffering, was almost too much.

The warrior twisted and turned every which way possible. Five Amazon women were holding her down, by the order of the healer. "Keep her still!" The older woman yelled, causing the younger women to hold tighter, cringing at the almost maddening wails from the cot. The older woman nodded at the queen, and then continued with her work.

Gabrielle walked cautiously towards the warrior. From past experiences, the bard knew how dangerous it was to approach Xena when she was in pain; even though five of her best warriors were trying their hardest to restrain the ferocious woman.

She nodded to the Amazon holding Xena's hand down. The young woman let go to allow her queen to stand in her place. Xena noticed the lack of resistance, cocked her arm back, and took a swing. However the arm was caught by a tighter hold. She looked up and growled, but soon relented when she was caught by green eyes.

Gabrielle tilted her head to the side and gave a sad smile, "Hello Xena."

"Gabrie…Baby?" All of Xena's anger and pain was released by the vision before her. However, the heart that sored fell into one that shattered. Xena screamed again. Her body thrashed about even more, "Gabrielle! My leg! My leg! Oh, Gods baby! Help me!"

"I am." Gabrielle said over the never ending screams. She reached her hand towards the healer. The older woman placed a soaked rag into her queen's grasp. Gabrielle looked at the tired women around the cot. "Hold her down as hard as you can." Gabrielle instructed watching each one of them put all their weight onto the warrior.

"Lara." Gabrielle nodded to Xena's arm. The young woman understood, and took the queen's position, holding the warrior's arm down as hard as she could.

Gabrielle knelt down beside her beloved friend. Her ears ached, but when she came closer to Xena's head, her ears felt like they were going to rupture. She cradled Xena's head into her arms, "I'll fix it love." She placed the cloth over the warrior's nose and mouth. Xena resisted with all the strength she had, but finally collapsed. The room fell silent. Each woman carefully released their hold, and stood up with sweat beading on their foreheads.

Gabrielle stood up, "We have to work quickly. Lara, you and Vivian get me a sword, a shield, and a torch." Each woman looked puzzled at their queen's request, but sprinted out of the tent.

"Malaya and Evelyn collect as much rope as you can find, three blankets, and a bucket of fresh water from the stream." The young women filed out of the room in quickly.

The last woman stood to attention waiting for her orders. "Jain, I need you to help Zoe to get some medicine." She looked into the eyes of the healer, "Zoe, we're going to need a lot of your healing salve. We need to stop the bleeding, so get plenty of that red powder and make a paste out of it.** Send Jain to find some clean white sheets if you don't have enough bandages. We need some pain powder too." The healer nodded, "Yes my queen." She took Jain by the arm, and walked into another room.

Gabrielle knelt back down. She stroked the hair back from the warriors face and brow. She tenderly kissed the suffering woman on the head, "I'm so sorry Xena. I wish there was another way." The bard wiped away a lone tear that made its way down the side of Xena's face.

"I know." Xena whispered. Her head fell into Gabrielle's hand, as a heavy drug induced sleep finally won out.

X&G X&G X&G

Joxer sat outside the healer's hut. He saw four women run out of the tent. After a few moments, he saw three move back in. The fourth walked quickly with Xena's sword hanging from her waist. He grabbed the young woman by the arm, "What are you doing with that?" He questioned pointing at the object.

She jerked her arm out of Joxer's hold, "The Queen of the Amazons ordered me to find a sword that was very sharp. Regent Ephany informed me that the Warrior Princess's sword was as sharper than any we have. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the queen.

Joxer stood there a moment, 'Why would she need to use Xena's sword?' He puzzled, then his eyes widened in horror, "Oh no." He dashed into the healer's hut.

"I need three torches put at the head of the bed, and one at the foot. Evelyn, you and Laura cut four pieces of rope, two for around her waist and chest, the other two for around her wrists. Tie the rest of the rope high above Xena from one end of the room to the other, and then throw one of the blankets over it. Make sure it is drawn down far enough to where she cannot see me." Gabrielle left each woman to their tasks. She lifted up Xena's injured leg and placed the shield underneath. Xena groaned, but did not wake.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing?" Joxer walked into the melee of the women performing their duties.

"Joxer, please wait outside." Gabrielle slipped on a white apron. "Zoe, cut off this tourniquet and replace it with another." She pointed down at the strip of leather that was covered in blood. Jain was washing away the dirt and blood that soaked the warrior's thigh to her knee. Zoe tied another strap of leather around the warrior's thigh, and clipped the other one loose. She looked down at the warrior's leg, and noticed the leg was bleeding heavily again, "My queen?"

Gabrielle turned and noticed the pool of blood growing. "We have to do this now!" Gabrielle looked around the room. Xena was restrained with the ropes and had two blankets tucked around her upper body. The drape was placed exactly where Gabrielle had told her young charges to hang it. The torches were placed in order that she had asked. The brighter light behind Xena and the lower light on Gabrielle's side of the drape would allow her to proceed with this, but without Xena actually witnessing it. Xena had told her what happened when she had to do this same procedure to a man in the Temple of Asclepius. The man was in horrible shock, and it took an hour for him to calm down.

Gabrielle picked up her friend's sword. She swallowed hard as she sterilized it over the flame of the torch. She raised the sword into the air, and swung down. Joxer caught the sword by the handle and wrenched it from the bard's grip.

Gabrielle stared at him wide eyed, "What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"I should ask the same thing! You cannot cut off her leg!" He yelled. He noticed the five young women reach for their swords.

"Stand down!" Gabrielle ordered without looking at the group.

"Gabrielle, you cannot just cut off her leg! It's not right!" Joxer exclaimed with a pleading tone.

She grabbed the sword out of the man's hand, "Its right if I'm saving her life." She looked at two of her warriors, "Get him out!"

Both women grabbed Joxer by the arms, and started to lead him out of the tent. Joxer stood firm and threw them to the floor. Both of them drew their swords. Joxer drew his in defense. Gabrielle jumped in front of her friend. She pointed the tip Xena's sword against his neck, "You have two ways of leaving this hut; by foot or on a litter towards a pyre; your choice."

Joxer put his sword away in his scabbard, "Please Gab, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Gabrielle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Joxer, think about it. If I leave the leg alone, an infection will set up. She will not only lose her leg anyway by someone else cutting it off, but she may lose her life as well. Now please leave."

Joxer's shoulders slumped. He knew the bard, no the Queen of the Amazons, was right. He sighed, "At least let me help."

Gabrielle stroked his face. She noticed that he held a lot of strength, resolve, and sadness in his eyes, "Ok." She whispered out. "Go to the head of the cot, and hold her shoulder's down."

"They'll be no need of that." Joxer sidestepped the woman up to Xena, "This will make it easier for you my friend." He told the unconscious form of the warrior.

Gabrielle watched as he put two fingers together and gave a quick twist on Xena's neck. The warrior's breathing had become smoother, and she actually seemed relaxed.

"Do it." Joxer said back at the wide eyed bard. He looked at the woman with anger, "Do it!"

This brought Gabrielle out of her stare. With her jaw set straight, her eye on the mark, she held the blade over the torch again. She took a deep breath, and swung. The loud clang of metal against metal indicated that the cut was clean. Quickly the healer and the other women went to work with their medicines and bandages. The job was done.

Gabrielle's face took on an ashen color. She let the sword fall to the ground. Joxer strode up beside her. He placed an arm around his friend pulling her into a hug. She shrugged it off, "Cauterize the wound, Zoe."

The healer nodded, and grabbed the torch from a young warrior. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the queen had left the hut.

To be continued…

** The red powder that Gabrielle was referring too was Cayenne pepper. This has been known to stop bleeding. I do not know if it would ever work in a situation where someone would have to amputate a limb, but with times as it was back then, they really had to improvise. I got the cayenne pepper idea from a very informative website.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Xena, and those under the contract, do not belong to me. However, the other people are mine.

Sex: Nope

Language: Nothing bad.

Rating: PG.

Violence: Nope. Just some yelling.

The Warrior, The Bard, and The Bumbler

Chapter 5

Joxer looked around the hut noticing all the women fuss over his friend. After wiping the tears from his eyes, he left the hut in search for Gabrielle. He looked left, then right, then out towards the village. Still, he couldn't find the woman.

"Joxer?" A woman of medium build was walking towards him. Her appearance had an aura around her of authority.

"Ephany, right?" Joxer asked.

The blonde stopped in her tracks, and looked at him quizzically, "How do you know who I am?" Ephany asked.

"From Xena's description." Joxer held out his arm in a jester of greeting, "I'm Joxer. I am certain you know who I am considering the stories that Gabrielle has told you."

Ephany smiled and took his arm, "Yes, yes I do. However, I always thought that our queen's stories have been a little over dramatic with her descriptions. You seem to be able to attest my theory. She kind of described you as a fool, more or less."

"Oh, I know Gabrielle, and she didn't over exaggerate. Times have changed me though." Joxer thought about the events that happened over the past year, and his own horrific journey throughout the course. He shook his head, bringing him to the present.

"I can assure you, I am very much aware of change." Ephany sat down on the bench outside the healer's hut, and motioned for Joxer to join.

He didn't sit down, "I don't mean to be rude, Ephany. I came out here to find Gabrielle. Do you know where she is?"

Ephany nodded, "My queen is meeting her lunch again. I wouldn't bother her just now. What happened? I assume that it was bad." She patted the bench as another invitation.

Joxer smiled and took the offer. He looked at the woman straight in the eyes, "Xena and I went to a field. I have never seen her so happy to pick daises." Ephany looked at him as if the ignorant fool had come back. Joxer noticed her facial expression, "Yes, she was picking flowers. I have no clue as to why."

Ephany gave a little smile, "Please go on."

"Anyway, we were attacked. We rode through the forest back to the main road, but Argo was killed, and Xena was thrown. Twenty men surrounded us, and she took down most of them. However, one man jumped out of the tree and stabbed her in the thigh cutting most of it off. I brought her here for help." Tears welled in his eyes.

Ephany put her hand on his arm for comfort, "We need to organize a party and go after him."

Joxer shook his head, "You'd be in search of a dead man. I killed him."

Ephany examined this man. She knew from listening to her queen's explanation of her stories that Joxer wouldn't…no couldn't hurt a fly. However, the regret of his words and in his eyes told the truth. Joxer was a true warrior, and would kill to protect those he loved the most.

Joxer lowered his head, "By the Gods, why did Gabrielle have to perform a barbaric surgery…"

"To cut off the injured part of Xena's leg?" Ephany concluded his question.

Joxer nodded his head in conformation.

"Gabrielle did the right thing Joxer. She did the only thing." Ephany said with remorse, but her voice spoke with pride of her queen. She knew Gabrielle was strong, but doing something like that took a huge amount of courage.

Joxer quickly jumped to his feet. "She cut off Xena's leg Ephany! How is that the right thing to do? Xena would rather die than to let people see her weak! You don't understand!"

Ephany rose from the bench, "I do. My sister had a similar injury. She was playing in a field, but we weren't aware of what traps the slavers had. Her leg caught on a metal wire, and sliced through to the bone. She lost a good part of her thigh muscle. My mother wouldn't let the healer take the leg off, infection set in, and my sister died in less than a week's time. So, don't tell me I don't understand!" Tears shone in the regent's eyes. "Have some faith Joxer. Xena is strong, and she will get through this."

Joxer sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, "I'm sorry, but it's still not right."

"The way it happened; no it's not. However, Gabrielle did save Xena's life in there." Ephany told him.

Joxer laid his hand on her shoulder, "I need to find Gabrielle." He looked at his hands. Xena's blood had stained them, "But, I need to wash up first."

Ephany smiled, took his arm and led him towards the stream.

X&G X&G X&G

Gabrielle strode through the village. Her last destination was the flower garden. She relished in the smell and the beauty of the area. The queen wiped furiously at the tears that poured from her eyes. 'I wanted to see Xena again, but not like this.' She sighed, "Gods, what have I done?"

"The only thing you could do." Joxer spoke the words that left little comfort, but hoped that they would comfort his friend.

Gabrielle turned to the man and smiled sadly. She slowly approached him, and threw her arms around him, "I don't know if I did Joxer. I might have just killed her. You know Xena. She would rather die."

Joxer let out a small chuckle, "Well, I guess we finally see eye to eye on something." He held her in a strong embrace. He had imagined many time this sweet woman would give him some attention, but now, things were not the same. This reunion between them would have been better if they just found each other, but the circumstance of this reconciliation was definitely unwarranted. He pulled her away so he could look at her face, "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I'm sorry about my actions, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know Xena would rather die, but seeing you will make it better for her."

Gabrielle held him in a hug again. Both of them would feel a great loss at the death of the mighty Warrior Princess. 'Xena dead.' The reality of how many times the warrior had left her sent shiver down her spine. Her eyes widened and she pulled herself away, "Joxer, you did release the pinch didn't you? Please tell me you did!" Throughout all the confusion, she couldn't remember.

Joxer shook his head, "No. Her body was in enough shock. My pinch only gave her body time to adjust to the loss of her leg."

Gabrielle thought she would throw up again, "What have you done!" She started to dash away only to be caught by the arm.

"Gabrielle, I used MY pinch, not Xena's." He looked into her eyes.

"What's the difference? Your pinch, her pinch; it's the same, isn't it?" The blonde was beyond confused.

Joxer shook his head. He forgot his pinch had the same effect of Xena's, but it wouldn't kill anyone, "No, my pinch just paralyzes the person. It doesn't cut off the flow of blood to the brain. Xena showed me the right and wrong way of applying just enough pressure to the nerves. She knows how I feel about killing a person, unless a situation, like today, calls for it. I don't like using Xena's pinch to kill. It makes them suffer."

Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief. However, it was quickly replaced with jealousy and anger, "She showed YOU the pinch and not me?!" She threw her hands in the air and walked away just a little, "I can't believe this! Of all people she showed the pinch to, it would be you! Joxer, you would cause a volcano to erupt just by looking at it!"

The look in Joxer's face showed hurt, but more of anger, "Thanks, I so appreciate your confidence in me. Ya know, I was actually glad to see you again Gabrielle until you opened your mouth. I'm not the same idiot you used to push around. I'm not the love sick fool whose only desire was to have you in my arms forever. I'm not the bumbling dumb ass you saw a year ago. Since you left, I have had to face my fears, I've had to face the anguish…the pain knowing my parents and my kid sister were murdered, I've killed people in the name of vengeance, and I've had to kill to save Xena! Can you say the same? All in all, you don't know me anymore!" Joxer took a cleansing breath, and turned to walk away. He looked back over his shoulder, "Excuse my departure _Queen_, but I need to go back and retrieve Argo's body. I'm sure Xena would want a proper funeral."

He resumed his stride only to leave a stunned woman behind.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Xena and everyone associated with the show belong to the nice rich people. However, I own the rest!

Violence: Nope

Rating: PG

Sex: Nope

Language: Some

Author: RGK

Remember, things aren't always as they seem.

I know that this might be confusing to a lot of people because the character are portrayed completely different than in the show, but just take a moment. Are you the same person you were a year ago?

The Warrior, The Bard, and the Bumbler

Chapter 6

Joxer walked to the stables. Every single Amazon around kept their eye on him. He put his hand on the wooden door only stop, "Might as well come out. I know you're around somewhere." He called out to the empty space surrounding the area.

Without hesitation, a brown haired woman stepped from the side of the stables, "Where are you going?"

Joxer sighed and turned to see his shadow, "I'm leaving for a little while. What's it to you?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, "There's no reason to be rude. I should cut you down for the way you spoke to our queen."

Joxer extended his arms, "Then do it and be done! I've had a shitty day! I don't regret the way I talked to Gabrielle. I knew the woman who was bright, cheery, and full of love and stories; now all I see is the Queen of the Amazons. So, if you're going to kill me then do it! Otherwise, get out of my way!"

The woman approached him with a deadly look, "No man has the right to talk to me like that!" She took her fighting stance ready to attack.

"Well, this man just did!" Joxer took the same position as the Amazon.

"Hey!" Came a shout across the yard.

The amazon and Joxer looked over to see Ephany walking towards them, "Just stop it right now!" She ordered looking at them both. "Joxer, get your horse and leave. Go get Argo." She watched as the man went inside the building.

She looked at the other amazon, "He is a guest and you will treat him as such, Solari."

"Ephany, I was trying to be nice, and then he bit my head off." Solari looked into the regent's eyes.

Ephany shook her head, "Yes, I know how your pleasantries can be mistaken for insults and threats. You need to put a cap on that temper of yours. If you don't, you'll be mucking out the stables for the next week." Ephany sighed and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "You should show him more respect. He is a friend of our queen, and he saved Xena's life today. Joxer is to be honored, regardless if he is a man or not."

Solari looked down and signed, "Ok, I give." She looked into Ephany's eyes, "Is it alright if I accompany him?"

"I think that is up to him. Just go in there and ask."

Solari nodded and walked into the stables.

Joxer was fastening his saddle on his horse, "Please, don't give me a hard time. I've gone through enough." He looked at the woman who stood there with her hands behind her back.

"I came in here to apologize. This whole day has been strange beyond compare." She walked closer to the man, "I hope you can forgive me, and I would like to help you with Argo."

Joxer gave her a brief smile, "Thanks, and your apology is accepted. I have to say I'm sorry as well. I would appreciate the company."

Solari grinned at him. "I think we need to start fresh. My name is Solari." She held her hand out in a warm greeting.

"Joxer." He grasped her hand in a warriors brace, "It's nice to meet you."

"I say, let's get going before it gets dark." She put the saddle on her horse, and led the way out of the stables.

X&G X&G X&G

Gabrielle sat back in the tub, "Hello Ephany." She said without looking back.

"You seem relaxed." The regent commented watching Gabrielle's expression.

The queen turned around to face Ephany, "Well, I would be even more relaxed if things hadn't turned out like they did." She looked at her friend, "Is something wrong?"

Ephany signed, and sat down on the edge of the tub, "It's going to happen, isn't it?"

Gabrielle looked puzzled, "What's going to happen?"

Ephany stroked Gabrielle's cheek, "You're leaving."

The queen smiled and leaned in to the touch. She placed her hand over the regent's, "Just because she's here doesn't mean I'm leaving." She pulled Ephany into a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek, "You're my rock Eph. Do you know how much you mean to me?" Gabrielle looked into her eyes, "I can't imagine another life than right here with you."

Ephany smiled, "In the tub?"

A knock broke their conversation. Ephany patted Gabrielle on the hand. She rose to answer the door, "Yes?"

"Regent Ephany, she's awake." A young amazon announced.

Ephany nodded her appreciation and closed the door. She walked into the bathing chambers, "My Queen, Xena is awake." She handed Gabrielle a towel.

"Well, let's go see how my patient is, shall we?" Gabrielle dried off quickly, and dressed.

Ephany sighed, then nodded, "Yeah, let's go see."

Gabrielle held her friend in a tight embrace, "Nothing is going to change Eph. Have faith in me."

Ephany relished in the hug, "I do." She pulled back and looked into eyes noticing the worried look, "It'll be alright."

"I know. I'm just a little…" She swallowed hard, "…scared?"

"I'll be right there with you." She assured the other woman, "Always."

Gabrielle cringed inside. Those words were hers and Xena's alone. 'Always would never mean the same, no matter who spoke them.' The thought as she walked out of the hut with Ephany beside her.

X&G X&G X&G

"By the Gods, you better get me up!" Xena yelled, "Why can't I move?! You quack! Let me go!" The warrior struggled on the cot, trying her best to break free of her paralysis.

"Warrior Princess, you are going to make it worse. Lay still and wait for the queen." The healer pleaded.

"I don't want to see the damn queen! You better get a grip old woman, or I show you the reason behind my title! Where in Tartarus am I?!" Xena demanded.

"You're in the Amazon village. Joxer brought you here after you were attacked." Gabrielle said as she slipped into the hut.

Xena laid there speechless. The vision of her love was there before her. Gabrielle had changed so much. Her hair was in a braid and lay over her shoulder. The golden red hair was much longer than Xena remembered. There were dark tribal tattoos that went from Gabrielle's shoulder down to her hand. A wide scar was barely noticeable because it was covered by the same black markings. Gabrielle sat on a stool beside the cot, "Hello Xena." She said again in greeting.

"Gab…Gabrielle?" Xena blinked her eyes. "I found you." The warrior broke into sobs, "I finally found you."

Gabrielle stroked the warrior's face, "You found me." She wiped away the tears that poured out of Xena's eyes.

"I looked for you. I never stopped." Xena sighed in frustration. All she wanted was to hold her precious bard, "Why can't I move?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Gabrielle sat up straight, "Joxer put some kind of pinch on you. You'll have to wait until he comes back."

"You can do it. You can release me." Xena said in a pleading tone, "I believe in you."

"It's probably for the best that you say this way Xena. You won't have any pain."

"What do you mean pain? Did I get cut? Gabrielle, you know that little cuts don't matter, just stich me up and let me go." Xena had a resolved look on her face.

"Xena, you don't understand. I had…I, uh…I had to…" Gabrielle swallowed. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes, "Xena, I had to cut off your leg."

"Ha, ha. That's a real funny joke. Now, please let me go."

"It's not a joke." Gabrielle looked into the pale blue eyes, "The men that attacked you ripped off the thigh muscle. I had no choice. You would have died from infection. I can't have that."

Xena's eyes widened, "You…cut…off…my…leg?! By the Gods! You cut off my leg!" The warrior struggled even more.

"Xena, calm down." Gabriele put a hand on Xena's forehead.

"You tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I damn well please! Get your hand off me!" Xena ordered and Gabrielle moved her hand quickly, "After all you put me through. You had one of your little pity parties, and walked away! I searched the known world for you, and this is the thanks I get! I'd rather you cut off my head! Get out of my sight!"

"Xena, please?" Gabrielle was in tears.

"Go!" Xena seethed. The hatred in her eyes broke Gabrielle's heart.

"I'm sorry Xena." Gabrielle said as she rose from her seat and walked out of the hut. Ephany shook her head, "You are such a fool, Xena." She told the fuming warrior.

The regent left the hut in pursuit of her queen.


End file.
